galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 15: Princess Elfirata
Sep 21 at 8:14pm Chapter 15, Princess Elfirata The landing platform was above the clouds, but some of Pluribus architecture was much taller than the cloud ceiling and from the edge of the platform I had a magnificent view. The local sunwas setting and produced a deep golden shine across the wispy clouds and the tall buildings. The cloud cover was light and I could see much of the breath taking city below. It stretched as far as I could see and there was flier traffic everywhere. The man in the white uniform said.” Sir, I know how mesmerizing this view is, but we must now go inside, you are expected.” The black dressed women had disappeared as we walked through a guarded gate. Inside everything was cream colored marble, gold brass and statues of gods and queens. Light was provided indirectly and there were braziers with smokeless fire floating in midair. I decided I did not like these dress boots at all, unlike Nilfeheim leather boots they had hard heels and it was evident they did not have All terrain soles either. I made an awful racket as I walked next to the man through opulent decorated halls a maze of corridors. After a small odyssey over slide belts, more corridors and elevator rides, we reached a hall, where much of the decoration was covered with gold. Arched windows below the clouds allowed me to see more of the incredible spread of buildings and not all too far in the distance the white dome of the Assembly. Tall statues of black skinned gods with animal heads and golden garments lined the other wall, each at least ten meters tall. One with a bird like head had slightly glowing eyes and I was certain I saw movement. Those were not just statues but most likely disguised sentry robots. A bald headed man with heavy eye make-up approached me. He wore some sort of animal skin over his left shoulder and a white dress like garment with a short skirt. On his feet simple looking sandals. A heavy looking golden collar that circled around his neck and much of his shoulders was full of blue and red jewels. He eyed me with a disapproving stare. ”I am Amun first Eunuch and high servant of her most high majesty and daughter of the gods. She who rules supreme over all that is and will be requested your presence.” “Nice to meet you Amun, I am Eric Olafson and I guess that is one of the reasons I am here. So let’s get it over with, shall we?” He gasped.” Get it over with? You are most blessed to crawl before the throne of the most high! Once we go through those doors you will drop to your knees, hold your head to the ground and crawl across the floor until you reach a golden line. There you will wait until you are addressed. At no point are you to raise your head. To gaze upon the most High without permission of her majesty is an offense that is punished by death!” “I was ordered to accompany the princess to a ball. My orders say nothing about meeting the queen. Tell Elfi I wait outside for her when she is ready. I respect your culture and all this but I am not Saran. She is certainly not my queen and this is Pluribus and I am a lawful citizen of the Union.” He almost fainted, then he said with a hoarse voice. ”You are on Saran ground and everything and everyone here is subject to her will and so are you. She who is the queen requested your presence and you can crawl yourself or I have dragged you there.” One of the statues moved and stepped down from its pedestal and several sword and blaster armed guards appeared from hidden alcoves. He glared at me and wrapped his fists around the fur he wore. ”What shall it be, little Midshipman?” I was not entirely sure if my behavior would cause trouble, but I did not like to bend my knee to anyone but Thor. “I abide for Elfi’s sake but I won’t forget that Mr. Amun.” “On your knees now and crawl, she who is the queen ordered your presence and she shall not be denied or wait till a worm as low as you decides to abide!” He waved and two of the guards grabbed me and pushed me to the ground. I had to recite the names of all the Aseir to keep calm and let them do it. So I crawled escorted by guards through the opening door. A female voice full authority spoke. ”By Isis and Osiris what is this?” I heard Amun speak.” Your Highness, sun of my life, this is the Union peasant you wished to see. This person did not want to crawl as it is proper before her who is the Queen.” The female voice said. ”Mr. Olafson please rise.” I got to my feet. Here in a temple like throne room a woman that looked very much like an older sister of Elfi stood before a raised golden chair. She wore an almost transparent white gown, a similar collar as Amun, crown like head piece that looked like a blue cone with golden ornaments. She came down the three marble steps leading to her throne. Everyone present immediately dropped to their knees and borrowed their heads between their outstretched arms. The queen said.”My deepest apologies, my now doomed servant has obviously failed to check your credentials as I expected he would.” To Amun she said. ”Prepare for your execution. He is not only an honored guest and personal friend of her who is the Princess most precious, but he is also the high representative of the Narth. Never has the Saran empire failed to greet envoys and dignitaries of other civilizations in a proper manner until today. Now leave my sight.” He made a sobbing sound and crawled away. She was a beauty and her god like authority over her people clearly showed in her eyes and a barely noticeable cruel curl around her otherwise beautiful lips. “So you are Eric Olafson, I have heard a lot about you. She hooked into my arm and said. “Come Eric let us talk in a more private setting.” She let me into a somewhat smaller chamber with several divans, much velvet and silk and a big floor pool with scented water, a small gargling fountain and floating flowers and candles. Behind a veil like white curtain I saw a trio of females playing musical instrument playing a soft tune on stringed instruments and a flute. She pointed to one of the divans and said. ”Please make yourself comfortable as much as you can in that stiff uniform of yours.” I sat down and wondered what this was all about. I was expecting Elfi and a ball room full of rich and influential people dancing and talking, not a private audience with her mother the queen, but then Elfi was not just Elfi, but a real princess, the daughter of the Saran queen no less. Her true importance and position became clear to me. Seeing all this I respected her even more to serve like everyone else in the fleet and never making a fuss about anything. The queen sat down in a flowing move of gown and legs on the divan across me. ”Please let me repeat my heartfelt apologies. I gave orders for you to be brought before me, as soon as you made planetfall. I wanted to meet you in a private setting like this, but I was caught up in state affairs in the throne room and that doomed servant of mine did not do as I expected him to do.” “No apologies necessary, your Majesty. I must also apologize for any misstep; you are the first queen I meet. Maybe I was a bit headstrong and this servant did not cause me real harm. Now I feel partially responsible now for his sentence.” “You want his life spared?” “I sadly do not know enough about Saran culture to understand what implications my actions and then my wish would have, but if his life could be spared without causing any complications I would indeed like notto be the reason for his demise.” “You are not the reason of course, it was his failure to check all facts and execute my will as I wanted it done, but I see you are very much like my daughter describes you.” She clapped her hands and a scantily clad woman appeared bowing deeply. The queen said.” Sent for Amun.” It took less than five minutes and the bald headed eunuch appeared, kneeling in that floor hugging manner. The queen said to him.”Our guest most honorable has suggested your life to be spared and so it shall be. Thank the gods for his presence as I would have found no mercy without his council, now go and resume your duties, learn from this and be more diligent.” He got to his feet, still bowing deeply. ”My life, my soul and my afterlife are in your hands, you who is the sun of all.” As he turned to leave he managed to send me a look of thanks. Servants brought trays of fruits and drinks and placed them on small tables in reachable distance next to the divans. She gestured. ”Please partake of the refreshments and feel as if you are home. I love my daughter very much and she praised the members of the Olafson gang describing a friendship that is most heartwarming. She speaks with authority and great admiration when she talks about you. For this reason you and your friends are considered not only friends of the Saran empire but part of the royal family. So this enclave and all that is Saran will always be a home to you.” “Thank you your majesty. It is an honor beyond comprehension and Elfi is more than a friend to all of us.” “So Richard, really let you command the Devastator?” “Yes your Majesty.” “My daughter told me much, but of course not all. She takes her career in the fleet very serious and I must admit she surprised me with her progress and sticking with it so long. I was not completely happy with her choice at the beginning as I am sure you can understand, but she has changed much since she joined our fleet. She is more mature, the spoiled Princess she was is gone and I must say I like what she has become.” I wondered why the queen was telling me all and I was not sure what she wanted me to say. ”She never was or acted like a spoiled princess since I know her, your majesty. I didn’t even know she was a princess until recently and I did not realize what it really meant until know. What I do know about Elfi is that she is highly talented, never minds to do her share in any chore or task and that I can trust her with my life.” The queen nodded with a smile. ”I keep close tap on her as much as I can and I hope you understand I had all of you checked out. It is nothing personal of course, and I must say I am deeply impressed by the personalities and accomplishments of your group.” She leaned forward to pick a candied fruit of a plate. ”We have planned a very special entrance for you two. I am certain you will like it. “Yes, your Majesty I am honored by this invitation.” I had a strange feeling about that. --""-- EGILL AND THE GIRLS Everyone even Egill held his breath as the flier approached the Crystal Palace in which the Diamond Ball would take place. Above the deep blue waves of Pluribus southern ocean, atop a single thin transparent column , a shimmering construct with elements that reminded them of a Nilfeheim burg , but not of gray stone and Duro-Crete but like a dream of crème and turquois shades. Everything transparent or translucent, sparkling like a precious gem in the last rays of the setting sun. Strong beams of light just underneath the water surface far below turned on just as they approached and bathed the dream like building in colorful lights and in all the colors of a rainbow . “It is beautiful!” Whispered Exa folding her hand before her chin. “It is sickening kitsch.” Grunted Egill, “probably designed by the fem heads of Saresii.” “I thought your best friend is Saresii?” Elena asked. “He is, and it took me a long time to get used to him, but this filigree sugar and lace architecture they like so much is too much. I can’t help myself, I would love to use a big iron hammer to smash this place to pieces.” “You are in an especially grumpy mood tonight!” Eric’s sister said with a smirk. “I don’t like these blown up affairs and all these self-important elitists thinking they are better than anyone else.” Sif had not said a word since they left. She tried to separate her emotions and feelings, with little success. She snapped at the old man. ”Nevertheless you go! No one forces you to come here. It is an invitation and every year you go! Erik Gustav never went!” He glared at her. ”You do not have to go either. You can return with this flyer and wait for our return. I knew the old falcon much better than anyone and I respect him to this day and I am glad you found a worthy idol and role model. He was well liked and respected in the Assembly but he did not come to the Diamond Ball because in all the time he was never invited.” Sif blinked and wanted to say something but he cut her off. ”I might not like all the details about the Diamond Ball, but it has a tradition older than Nilfeheim and quite a history. Since I am your mentor I want you write me an essay about the history of the Crystal Palace, where it was made and how it came to be transported here to Pluribus.” Exa had her eyes glued to the windows, said in awhispering tone. ”It was made for the first Saresii of the first Saresii Woman council over a million years ago. It has been given to Pluribus as a gift when they joined the Union, to symbolize their unlimited support and commitment to the community of Civilizations. It was cut out of the largest diamond known that was once the core of a Gas giant in the Sares system.“ They all looked with awe at the girl who spoke still looking outside. Egill put a hand on her shoulder.”You know this how?’ Exa turned with a shy smile. ”Before I was blessed with a new home and a real family, I was a drifter’s daughter and I have listened to many of the Drifters stories. Drifters travel everywhere and love to tell stories.” Even Sif had no snappish remark and said. ”You have your essay, Uncle Egill. I guess Exa can help me.” Their Volvo flier was part of single queue consisting of the most expensive luxury flyers and etched forward to a bright lit entrance with thousands of small warm glowing lights. A deep red carpet and beings in fancy looking uniforms assisting dignitaries of all shapes and species. While there were many different beings, there was no doubt, they all were of great importance to their respective societies and of course in their own minds. To the left and right separated by visible shimmering force field fences many hundred,maybe thousands of spectators,lucky enough to secure a spot right here to witness the arrival of all those dignitaries and celebrities. When it was their turn to leave the Volvo, Sif noted hundreds of Cam and News drones behind those force field fences and she felt as if millions of eyes looked at her. A human woman and a Shiss, both in fine evening clothing greeted them. Sif recognized them as the anchors of a popular GalNet News channel. The Shiss said. ”Here comes the representative of a little known world called Nilfeheim and a lovely entourage of three beautiful humanoids, females at that. Perhaps nestlings of his. The female anchor added seamlessly: “Mr. Egill Skallagrímsson from Nilfeheim is well known to many as he is one of the famous Three Wise Men of the Assembly. “ The woman asked Egill directly. ”Mr. Skallagrímsson, your frank observations and sage advice has made you and your companions quite an institution.” Egill actually grinned at the reporter from under his now well groomed beard."This is the Union young lady, your opinion means as much as mine or everyones." "There are quite a few citizens who believe your frank observations of events and conditions are simply straight forward and point them out as they are. I myself found real wisdom in your comments." "I am proud and deeply humbled then." "Sir, will your friends also attend tonight’s event?" Egill turned with an out stretched hand, and out of a shimmering distortion of air that formed right at where he pointed, materialized the deeply shrouded figure of a Narth. His usually completely black hooded robe was embellished this time with shimmering golden panels around the seams. Egill said to the reporter woman. ”Here is your answer.” To everyone’s, even Egill’s surprise a second Narth appeared. The Narth with the golden accents on his robe pointed with his flat hand towards the edge of the receiving platform."One is able to complete answering your question regarding attendance of those who call Egill friend." Almost as beautiful and impressive as the Palace itself a long gleaming flier, clearly of Saresii origin glided to a halt at the ledge of the platform and Algear, first among the Saresii stepped out. Although he was biologically male, he appeared like most Saresii to be a most exquisite, exotic beautiful human female with long silvery hair, large purple eyes wearing a figure hugging silvery velvet gown, that traced what seemed the perfect female body. Sif was now certain her decision not to wear a dress was wrong. She should have listened to Egill after all, but what woman would take fashion advice from a grumpy old Nilfeheim hermit? While Egill offered his arm to Algear and flanked to the other side by the Narth she heard his words again, Erik Gustav was never invited. Egill through his friendship to these two beings reached a level of importance in terms of Union affairs that she only now begun to understand. The crowds behind the barriers had been completely silent since the Narth arrived. Even the woman reporter appeared to be intimidated and did not ask any questions. The Shiss anchor did break the silence by speaking into an invisible voice pick up, transmitting his comments all across the Union. ”His excellency the representative of Narth and the defacto leader of all Sares, the First among the Saresii Algear Moansti, each of them voices of mighty civilizations belonging to our Union. But it is their more recent activity and observations they share with Egill of Nilfeheim that made us all listen, together they have been nicknamed the 'Three Wise Men of the Assembly.” Sif was sure, even those who watched the event via GalNet stopped to breathe as the Narth approached the Shiss. With a deep cool voice. ”Narth have travelled far in this stream of time and have been observers for many galactic rotations; perceived as strangers. Removed and aloft from enemies and allies alike. Often considered the one true alien life.All this has been true and not perceived bny Narth. Now this has changed, Narth no longer travels alone through this time stream.” The mysterious Narth pointed at Egill and Algear. ”Through the help of ones friends, we are made to understand concepts like pride and friendship. To all of you, all that is Narth want this to be known Narth is proud to share this Union with all of you and the Narth are friend to all who are Union.” The Narth actually bowed before the Shiss and by doing so before the Vid Cams. Suddenly a tremendous cheer rolled through the spectators and they actually chanted the word Narth.” The Woman swallowed and then said. ”I am only a reporter an anchor, and like everyone watching and listening we know little about the Narth. What we know are rumors and legends and every one of these legends speak of the Narth with the greatest respect. Most of us were intimidated and some of us were even afraid of the Narth. Your address Mr. Narth was most the most moving I was privileged to hear and I thank you very much. I am no longer affraid.” The usually loud and often sarcastic never impressed by anything News woman curtsied. "It is the sum of all and not the participation of one group that makes this our Union unique and remarkable." Sif followed her group across the carpet inside. She noticed that the other Narth had the rank insignia of a Fleet Cadet on his sleeves and he spoke to Elena loud enough for Sif to hear. “You must be Elena Olafson.” Elena nodded. ”Yes I am.” “I am Narth.” “I know you are a Narth, Sir.” “Our lack of individual names is often confusing. I am Eric’s friend. Through him I know you well.” Elena smiled deeply while Sif wondered if Eric had told the Narth about her as well. --""-- ERIC AND THE PRINCESS Elfi was gone and in her place was a goddess. She wore a shimmering gown of golden pleads hugging her body. Her helmet like black hair was now under a hood shaped head piece of stylized like golden wings. Over her shoulders a cape like mantle also golden and shaped in the pattern of feathered wings as well. Her face was hidden behind a translucent veil. It was like that I saw her standing surrounded by handmaidens in a court yard that with trimmed trees , fountains and flowerbeds. The Queen herself had brought me here. Elfi smiled at me with her eyes.” Don’t I look ridiculous in this get up?” “No princess you look very regal and very much like the daughter of a goddess.” “You are just nice. I am glad when this is over and we are back to normal business.” “I will be too, but this gives me a chance to see where you come from and it gives me a whole different perspective.” “Please never make this an issue, Eric. To you I never want to be anything but Elfi and a friend. This is what my heritage and my mother wants me to be, it is not who I am.” I took her hand and squeezed it gently.”I promise I won't, but seeing all this, I begin to understand you.” She squeezed back and again gave me a warm smile. ”I begin to understand you too; Eric and I know how hard it must be for you to hide your secret from everyone.” What she said hit me like a fist in the stomach. I felt the blood rush to my face. ”My secret?” She looked across the yard and then at me. ”Eric my mother had you investigated, you are here because she thinks you might become family, because she thinks I love you.” I did not know what to say and she was not done so I listened as she continued. ”Don’t get me wrong Eric, I do love you but I love every one of our group equally. I do not have any plans to marry or settle down. I want to stay in the fleet and with my friends.” A Saran guard came and knelt before her. ”Most precious Princess of the Realm, there will be a little delay for the departure. The Ammutherathi have been delayed due to Union Security protocols, but the delay will be no longer than 20 minutes.” I saw her from the side as she looked down at the kneeling muscle man. ”Such details should have been considered before, should the delay exceed twenty minutes we shall use the ark.” “Sekhet the most powerful, it will be as you command.” He crawled back in this kneeling position, turned after ten paces and left. Servants brought a heavy looking golden bench, with many pillows for us to sit down. During all this she had kept her hand in mine and said. ”Let us sit down then. Neither your uniform nor my dress are the most comfortable outfits to stand around in.” We did while my mind still reeled around her revelation. Elfi padded my hand. ”As I said my mother had you and the others investigated. I did not approve but I know you met my mother and she is a queen. Her will trump all others and when it comes to protecting her realm and her dynasty she has little if no moral qualms.” I swallowed dryly. ”I am no expert when it comes to kingdoms, realms and royals but I can understand that, but…” “It is part of your personal record and it is in the non-classified part, accessible to any high ranking Officer. I don’t know how exactly, but she might have asked Admiral McElligott or someone like him, or requested it directly. My mother the queen holds an honorary admiral rank in the Union fleet. She has of course no command authority but I imagine her honorary rank is enough to access personal files.” “I don’t …” “No worries Eric, I won’t tell the others. Even though I don’t think it would be a problem at all, but I actually think I understand why you keep it hidden.” “You do?” “Knowing where you have been raised and the culture that shaped you and the so important fundamentality of this question or desire might be the reason. I am not analyzing you, Eric. I am your friend and now that you know I know, you can always come to me and talk about it if you want. I think the world of you and this has not changed, quite the opposite. So please don’t feel ashamed or exposed.” I swallowed again. ”It is a curse and it amazes me how many know about something I try to hide.” “You hide it well, but you don’t have to tonight at the Temple, after the official Union festivities. Mother told me you agreed to be there.” Not that I had a real response to it, but before I could say something the guard came back. ”Most precious Princess of the Realm, the Ammutherathi have arrived and will be ready shortly.” Elfi dismissed the man and her eyes glittered with mischief as she looked at me.”Are you ready to ride a fierce winged beast?” “I am doing what?” “Huge winged beasts from the Desert Mountains of our home world, in our mythology they are related to the Gods just as Queens are and they are considered animal incarnations of our invisible twins. It is complicated religious stuff, but in short we two will ride one to the steps of the Crystal Hall, with the Honor Legion flying escort, as I am the Commandrix of that legion it was deemed an appropriate way for us to arrive.” --""-- MAO AND HANS Commander Fleming had taken them to the Security command center after they had made it planet side in a shuttle following the Captain’s yacht. Ultra Marines and black ops teams of the most elite special forces units in the Union worked together to keep the VIPs safe. Joint command of them had General Alycia Lichfangh. Mao had had the same basic security training than all the other cadets and Midshipmen and he had rotated into that department to deepen his skills and knowledge. His declared goal was to become a Ship weapons specialist, a Tactical Systems Officer but the Navy believed in in cross training and it was especially evident during their third year. This was Security and Counter terrorist activity of the most professional level. It was way beyond his league. He tried to be alert as possible and learn as much as he could. The Soldiers and Special Ops beings treated him with great courtesy, there was an atmosphere of split second readiness and a level of professionalism he had not experienced anywhere he felt more than a little out of place. Hans was in his element and it showed. He knew the teams and units and what they did, he understood every world of their conversations heavily laden with terms that meant little to him. Hans explained to him.” Pluribus the planet is by and large a peaceful world and there are actually very few known security threats. Of course that does not mean there are none. This is a world of many billions and it is a great target for any enemy of the Union. The Diamond Ball is is like no other target to anyone wishing the Union harm as all the important leaders are in one spot. It is tempting and attracts more crooks, assassins and terrorists than any other event,but these are specialists and they do this sort of thing for a long time and today the first Narth that joined the PSI Corps team are here as well. ” “So what are we going to do?” Mao asked. “Nothing much actually, we are part of the visible security. Meaning we stalk around outside a little so the spectators and guests can see us. It’s called impulse threat deterrent, like if someone in the crowd suddenly gets the idea to throw an egg or something at one of the guests, wants to jump the barrier to get an autograph or a grab a piece of clothing as a souvenir. It also gives the participants a sense of security, because they never going to see much of the real security work behind the scenes.” “What if someone attacks from space?” “There isn’t an armed ship of unknown origin within a light year and not only the Devi but several battle groups are in the system, not just for the parade but for security. To all this you add the system defense forces, Ultra long range TLC sniper cannons installed on a net of deep space forts and of course UMBRELLA , all Pluribus can be placed under a Para Dim Shield at split second notice. The Assembly , the presidents residence and the Crystal Palace are also separately equipped with strong shield generators.” Mao looked around.” With all that they sure don’t need all this, but it is nice to know everything is safe.” “The legendary TSI chief Cherubim once said. The enemy will always find a way, and there is always a weak link in any system. So it is our job to make sure we find the enemy first before they find a way in.” Mao shrugged and said.” I am going outside and walk around a little. Doing that deterrent thing and maybe I can slip by the kitchen and see if I can sample some of the food, purely out of security reasons of course, if that is okay.” Fleming who stood nearby listening to the latest brief turned and nodded, showing he had followed their conversation as well.” Go right ahead Mr. Mao and later once the party is almost over we are usually allowed to demolish what’s left of the buffet. There is always tons of stuff left!” That was promising outlook for Mao and he went outside. A cool sea breeze brushed over his exposed face as he walked on a wide ledge circling the Crystal palace underneath the main level. His suit showed him the locations of other security personnel. He knew there were at least hundred Marine snipers deployed on camouflaged hover platforms all around the place and he wondered in how many target optics he was at the moment. Huge color changing spotlights were submerged all around the crystal palace and bathed the shimmering construct in dazzling light. It was actually quite pretty. He sat down at the ledge, let his feet dangle almost 500 meters above the actual water surface and then Mao activated his visual recorders and hoped he could send some of the visuals home so his father and his tribe could see some of this. Whenever Mao send a Visual home, his entire tribe led by Mao Pappy Vouza, his father would travel by steam ship to Papua Town and the Hotel owner would bring the Visualizer outside and play it for them. Mao had been to one of these Events during his vacation before he started third year. He still loved all his family and his father, but the exposure to the Universe had changed him and he knew he would never really fit back in. Before he left, his tribes mud huts, with Oagga Palm leaves looked big and perfectly alright, when he came back he found them small, shamefully primitive and dirty. He enjoyed the trip with the White Puff, one of the Steam ships at first, but then took off with his flight belt, making the trip in twenty minutes instead of seven hours. when he was a kid he found the Steamships marvelous and huge. Now he thought how primitive and slow they were. Someone who traveled across many light years aboard something like the Devi had a hard time to get excited about a rusty steam powered ship. As he returned to the Academy for his third year he found he had more in common with an Alien Spider and a chrome machine being than with his family. His brooding thoughts vanished as he thought about Krabbel. This loveable creature and the rest of the Olafson gang had grown closer to him than his tribe. The voice of his suit interrupted him.” User alert! Systems detected the power up cycle of a Mossberg Shrap Gun Type 18, 581 meters below us. ” “Some security guy of course.” The highly intelligent system responded. “No Mossberg Shrap Gun type 18 has been issued, the weapon is not Union standard Issue since 4855.” Mao blinked at Hans symbol on his retina display and established a two way link. ”My suit thinks someone activated a weapon that is not standard. Most likely one of the special forces guys, I am going to check it out though.” Hans responded.”Okay just make sure you don’t get shot by a trigger happy Spec Ops Marine and keep your Friend-Foe differentiator signal on. I linked to your suit and check on your scanner data.” Mao pushed himself off, brushed the helmet over his head and closed the face plate. The suit automatically activated an aerodynamic optimizer force field around him. Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson